Família
by Juliana Montez
Summary: One Shot. As famílias de Lily Evans por ela mesma.


**Família.**

Quando eu era pequena costumava pedir a minha mãe que prometesse que nada de mal iria acontecer, e todas as noites ela jurava que estaria ao meu lado para sempre. Em Hogwarts comecei a entender que eu exigia muito de minha mãe, uma trouxa que mal sabia da existência de Voldemort e seus comensais, passei a prometer, então, que _eu_ não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com minha família.

- O que vocês vão fazer nas férias? – Robert, um dos monitores da Corvinal nos perguntou na última reunião antes do natal.

Alguns responderam entusiasmados, outros apenas disfarçaram, pois não havia nada assim tão empolgante para falarem, e James arrastou sua cadeira para perto da minha. Olhei para ele com indagação, nós havíamos dado uma trégua com as brigas, desde que a monitoria nos unira e ele deixara de ser um completo idiota.

- Vai para casa de seus pais? – ele quis saber, seu tom era baixo, sabia ser discreto quando não queria roubar atenção de todos.

- Preciso ir. – expliquei. – Minha mãe está toda animada com a chegada do natal, e meu pai chegou mesmo a conseguir uma arvore, e depois- fiz uma pausa. - estou com saudades.

- Mando seu presente para lá então. – James piscou pra mim e meu coração se esmoreceu. Pouco ligava para o presente, mas havia algum tempo, que quando ele usava esse tom carinhoso comigo, me sentia desmanchar inteira, precisava urgentemente parar de ser tão carente.

- Por favor, não faça isso. – eu ri nervosa e ele gargalhou. – Hermes simplesmente atacou o noivo de minha irmã da última vez que esteve em minha casa, você sabe disso.

- É acho que você comentou algo do tipo. – ele continuava rindo, Hermes só poderia mesmo ser a coruja de James. – Então vou guardá-lo pra te entregar pessoalmente.

Família pra mim sempre foi importante, até mesmo de Petúnia eu cuidava. Ela costumava ser a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo inteiro antes que eu me mudasse para Hogwarts. Acho que compreendo um pouco sua revolta, pois é como se eu tivesse um mundo especial, do qual ela nunca poderia fazer parte. Já havia desistido de compartilhar com ela as novidades dos Bruxos, de tentar presenteá-la, ou adulá-la para ver se tudo voltava a ser como antes de meus onze anos, agora eu apenas cuidava para que ela ficasse bem, de longe e anonimamente.

- Francamente, Lily Evans! – minha melhor amiga me disse com indignação. – isso que você chama de carência se chama amor, ok? Não tente mais negar, você está completamente caidinha pelo James.

- Por Merlin! – abri a boca desconcertada. – Por isso que nunca te conto nada, Lene. – Suspirei impaciente. – foi só um passeio, aliás, foi como uma ronda da monitoria, nós só conversamos um pouco.

- Nunca vi você chegar de uma ronda com essa cara. – Marlene me olhou torto e eu tentei ver meu reflexo no espelho que tinha atrás dela. Não havia nada de estranho em minha face. – E antes que você me pergunte, sim, está escrito na sua testa que você está apaixonada.

- Marlene? – eu tentei mais uma vez, mas ela fez uma careta. – Bom, no seu aniversário vou comprar um caderno para que você escreva romances, aí você pode inventar paixões o quanto quiser.

Meus pais e minha irmã eram tudo na minha vida, mas aos poucos, fui sentindo necessidade de construir outras formas de família. Em Hogwarts, eu Alice e Marlene éramos como irmãs, nós dividíamos tudo, dávamos risadas e por vezes também brigávamos. Havia os meninos da monitoria, pelos quais, especialmente depois de assumir o cargo de monitora-chefe eu tinha um carinho maternal. E existiam os marotos, pessoas pelos quais eu nutria algum tipo de empatia, que haviam entrado em minha vida, sem data precisa, e sem aguardar permissão.

- Sua mãe te mandou uma carta. – Sirius me entregou um envelope quando chegou para o almoço, no salão principal. – Ela quer saber se você já sabe sobre a nossa festa de formatura, pelo que entendi precisa comprar um vestido.

- Você abriu a minha carta? – eu quase engasguei com a colher de sopa que já havia levado até minha boca. Ele se sentou ao meu lado sem aparentar vergonha, e eu finalmente peguei o envelope.

- Bom, não tinha remetente. – Sirius explicou enquanto se servia calmamente da sopa. – Eu realmente achava que era sua mãe, já conheço a caligrafia dela de quando ela manda aqueles biscoitos deliciosos, mas James ainda estava na dúvida, sabe como ele é, ficou achando que poderia ser de Seboso. – continuei olhando para ele paralisada, Sirius percebeu que eu aguardava o fim da história, e depois de levar uma grande colher a boca completou. – Então nós fizemos uma aposta, abri a carta, e obviamente James ficou dez galeões mais pobre.

Acho que nem Sirius, nem James jamais entenderam o porquê de eu ter ficado dois dias sem falar com eles.

Família que se preza, tem sempre seus momentos de inconveniência. Acho que é difícil aceitar a individualidade do outro, sendo que de alguma forma este outro faz parte de você. Por isso que no final das contas, são perdoáveis as vergonhas que acontecem por se ter famílias tão zelozas e curiosas como as minhas.

- Isso merecia ser publicado no Hogwarts News! – James disse rindo alto, enquanto passávamos pelo quadro da mulher gorda. – O dia em que Lily Evans foi à Hogsmead clandestinamente!

Eu me apressei em tampar a boca dele com a minha mão. Estávamos totalmente molhados, fomos surpreendidos por uma tempestade típica do final da primavera. Fora um daqueles dias totalmente memoráveis e inesquecíveis, James era ainda mais divertido quando as coisas começavam a dar errado, como na chuva inesperada.

- Estão todos dormindo! – eu disse advertindo-o. – E você sabe que eu só aceitei essa sua proposta maluca porque eu precisava de um vestido pra formatura.

Ele me olhou debochado e eu sorri liberando a boca dele para que voltasse a falar. Começava a acreditar em Marlene sobre minha carência exagerada na presença de James, embora jurasse de pés juntos que ela estava exagerando. Por varias vezes, me flagrava olhando para ele com admiração, todos os traços que antes me incomodavam se transformaram em qualidades. Toda vez que isso acontecia, como agora, acabava desviando meu olhar para o chão e corando.

-Hei!- ele se abaixou e entortou a cabeça de modo a me encarar. – Foi um dia divertido hoje, não foi?

- Muito. – eu mordi o lábio inferior, não entendia porque tinha essas crises súbitas de acanhamento perto dele. – Você foi incrível como de costume.

-Eu? – ele riu, voltando a ficar reto e levantando a minha cabeça contra a minha vontade, de modo que eu o encarasse. Os olhos por trás dos óculos brilhavam e a voz saiu baixinha. – Você que é a criatura mais apaixonante que existe, é um tanto quanto viciante estar em sua companhia.

Eu ri com um misto de nervosismo e vergonha por um elogio que parecia tão sincero e ao mesmo tempo longe da realidade. James se aproximou mais de mim, e meu coração disparou quando ele envolveu minha cintura e colou seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo não durou muito tempo, ouvimos dois grandes estrondos, e olhamos a tempo de ver a porta dos dois dormitórios se abrindo revelando uma montanha de marotos de um lado, e Marlene e Alice do outro. James os xingou e eu fiquei mais vermelha que nunca, desejando que um buraco se abrisse para que eu me escondesse imediatamente.

Foi com James que construí uma nova visão de família, ainda mais forte que as anteriores. Ele esteve ao meu lado quando meus pais se foram, com quem pude contar em todos os momentos, que foi meu alicerce durante toda a loucura da guerra, em meio a tantas mortes, ainda conseguíamos rir quando estávamos juntos. Foi a ele que jurei meu amor e lealdade, e principalmente descobri o paraíso da maternidade.

- Onde você estava? – Era véspera de natal e eu prepara a ceia no forno. – Sirius confirmou a presença?

- Tenho uma surpresa! – ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Veio até mim e me sentou forçadamente no sofá da sala. – Só abra os olhos quando eu mandar.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e não resisti e olhei por uma brecha entre meus dedos. Ele trouxera uma arvore de natal enorme, que, aliás, daria um trabalho enorme para decorar, mas meu coração jamais se acostumara com os gestos de James, se derretendo pela enésima vez.

- Você roubou! – ele me acusou e eu comecei a rir. – Falei que só era pra abrir os olhos quando eu falasse.

Fui até ele e o abracei recebendo um beijo. Depois me virei a fim de admirar a arvore, James continuava a me envolver por trás, suas mãos paradas em minha barrida, ainda minúscula de dois meses de gestação. Nós tínhamos um trato de jamais deixarmos que algo de ruim acontecesse ao nosso bebê. Porque isso é ser família, é amar e jamais abandonar.

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi Pessoal! Tudo bem? Todos em contagem regressiva pra estréia do filme?**

**Então, há algum tempo estou planejando escrever uma one-shot, bem mais pra poder escrever uma nota, do qualquer outra coisa. Mas só agora conseguiu sair algo.**

**Queria dizer que não desisti das minhas fics, é que eu realmente estou num período muito complicado. O internato me consome tempo, o curso pré residência idem, o plantão de domingo idem, assim como a monitoria de pediatria. Como o objetivo de eu escrever fics é somente o da diversão, não vou me obrigar a escrever as fics agora, pois sei que além de estressar, vai soar mais como uma obrigação, e aí vai ser só mais uma tarefa para minhas semanas já conturbadas. **

**Com isso, devo estar postando quando entrar de férias, o que deve acontecer no dia 15 de dezembro. **

**Obrigada pela compreeção e paciência, e perdão por qualquer coisa.**

**Beijinhos e mais beijinhos**

**Juliana Montez**

**p.s. Gostaram dessa one shot? Quem puder deixe um comentário, estou com saudades. **


End file.
